Complicated Maze
by Sunny-Dazee
Summary: Riku has a girlfriend but can't help dreaming of a certain brunette. Roxas is in "the closet" and can't help his horrible attraction to a cocky redhead. Demyx simply won't stop until he gets the cute, anti-social bookworm. Slash. More pairings. R&R c:
1. The First Day

A/N: Yeah, this story is being rewritten :O. It's kinda the same events but the chapters are longer, the characters are more kinda in character and blah. Tell me if it's going good so far! Please haha. Yeah I named it after a song by Queen. It was actually playing while I was rewriting it and I happened to like this as a name. There will be more couples, but aside from the obvious slash couples, the side ones are being kept a secret. Enough blabbing from me, please read and enjoy :D!

* * *

**Riku**

"_When are the dreams going to stop? They just get…more intense as the days go buy…" _Riku would rather have _those_ nightmares again than the ones he's been having for a while…

He knows it's wrong, but he can't help dreaming about straddling a boy. And doing _suggestive_ things to them. What would Kairi say if she somehow found out?

She'd feel offended and feel as if she's not good enough for her boyfriend, that's how she'd feel. How would the school react? Oh, Riku, the most popular football player in school forgetting about his hot cheerleader girlfriend Kairi and dreaming about boys? They were titled "Classic High school Couple" last year.

But doing a boy seems much more pleasing…the way its "rare" or "forbidden" makes Riku want to-

"Hey! The lights fuckin' green you dumbass!" Riku blinked as he was snapped back into reality. He ignored the middle aged man as he drove around Riku and flipped him off when he drove past the silverette.

Riku sighed and kept driving through the streets of Twilight Town. Junior year….so close to finally being a senior and getting out of high school once and for all. Riku couldn't wait. He thought of anything important events that happened during the summer and thought of none. All he could think of was Kairi, his asshole brothers, dumb random parties, and football.

"_Oh yeah…we got that girl in our team now…" _Riku thought of the short haired girl who joined the football team during the summer. Yuffie something. Riku knew her now slightly simply because he was required to know every player in the team. Oh and, Zidane hit on her the first day of practice with her.

It was just a summer crush but now almost every guy in the team has fallen for her. How? Riku doesn't even know. He has no idea how they all managed to go past her cheery and obnoxious nature that seems to make Yuffie…Yuffie.

As he parked in the school lot, Riku sat there for a couple of minutes. His mind was now going through every memory from yesterday and this morning. Just now he realized he's forgetting something. Something important…

_Kairi!_

Riku's eyes snapped open from his concentration as he fumbled to unbuckle his seatbelt. When finally taking off the stupid thing, the silver haired boy jumped out of his car and sprinted to the inside of Sunset Point High. He ignored the many greetings and questions from various people as he dashed by. While running he began to wonder who half those people even where.

As he finally entered the open mahogany double doors of the school, he made his way to his locker where he knew Zidane would be. When he finally made it to Aqua Building, he spotted the blonde already shoving stupid things into their locker.

"Zidane! Have you seen Kairi?!" He shook his friend as he held his shoulders. People around them stared at them oddly. They weren't used to the calm, cool, and collected Riku being in such a panic. But Zidane sure was. Especially when it involved a furious Kairi.

"Oh Kairi…uh…here…" The blonde held up his phone to the silver headed boy. Riku's expression suddenly went confused as he took the keyboard phone and read through the text message that was sent at 7:45.

"_UGHHH!! HOW CAN HE DO THAT?! RIKU JUST DROVE BY ME WHILE I WATIED OUTSIDE MY HOUSE!!! HE DIDN'T EVEN HEAR ME! DANE WHEN HE GETS THERE, U TELL HIM HOW I'M TOTALLY KICKING HIS ASS!! I'M GONNA BE LATE 4 MY FIRST DAY OF JUNIOR YEAR UGHHH!!!"_

Riku's heart began to pound faster and suddenly felt like the characters from Jaws must've felt as the damn shark popped out of nowhere. He closed the dramatically written message and gave the phone back to Zidane. He finally took the time to regain his breath and put his things into his locker.

They were used to Kairi's dramatic girl rants and knew to act normally until she came, bringing emotional hell along with her. Zidane asked to see Riku's schedule and when Riku gave it to him he sighed softly.

He remembered Kairi back then…She was a cute tomboy who knew how to be just as tough as the boys. She was sweet and playful and full of so much energy Riku couldn't help but fall in love with her and asked her out in 8th grade. But then high school came and that day Kairi came into the halls of Sunset Point High as a whole new person. The summer transformed her into a beautiful teenage girl. Riku though that was even better at first, but just like he sadly predicted, the attention soon got to Kairi. She stopped playing with the boys and began to go out with girls. She wore icky makeup and sweating was now a big no no in Kairi's little world. She bitched at him over the smallest things and always accuses him of checking out other girls.

Now his attraction for her is slowly fading and he's been thinking of boys more and more. He looked at Zidane who was deep in thought, looking back and forth between their schedules and shivered at the thought of dreaming about Zidane like _that_.

After shutting the locker, Zidane gave him back the schedule and shrugged. "Eh…we only have some classes together. But hey! I got no classes with my bro this year!" He grinned as they began walking in search of a certain dark haired girl.

Riku ran a hand through his hair and shoved the paper in his pocket. "What? Suddenly no more love for Demyx?" In Sunset Point High, some classes are mixed with every grade and Zidane's had his brother in a couple classes his past two years.

Demyx and Zidane have this odd rivalry of who could be the best happy-go-lucky Trepe in Sunset Point High. They didn't hate each other, just had that small, childish rivalry going on. While Zidane was friends with the football team and such, Demyx was friends with Axel Fiagra. Just his name seemed important. He was voted "most outgoing" all his four years in school. Riku always lost to him, but hey, the silver haired boy didn't ask to be titled as something stupid like that. Riku wasn't even outgoing. Kairi was.

Zidane and his brother were slightly different. They had the same personality but Zidane wasn't as wild as Demyx. You'd think Demyx was the stupid and naïve kind but no, he knew his things. Riku didn't really know the mullet haired boy but he sure knew about his mild pot addiction. All because of Axel Fiagra.

Too much about Demyx and Axel, too much. This is Riku's time to shine. They began to walk towards Terra Building where they spotted their small short haired friend, Xion. She was sitting against her bottom locker and was on the verge of tears. Never seeing Xion this way, they rushed to her. Kairi's anger out of their minds.

"Xion! What happened? Are you okay? Are you pregnant? I'm here for you! And and…you could name the kid Zidane the Second! How bout that?" Before Riku even got to her, Zidane beat him to it and began to blab away.

His dumb assumption seemed to have made Xion chuckle softly. Riku grinned and sat crissed crossed in front of her. "Xion, what's wrong?" Xion's always been there for the two and seeing her like that made Riku sympathize and it also made his blood boil.

She placed a shoulder on Zidane and pulled him down so he could sit on her other side. "I found my biological brother." She whispered in a shaky tone.

Riku's eyes widened in shock and he noticed Zidane's mouth was slightly agape in shock. For once the cheery blonde was at loss of words.

"But…you…and…how?" Riku felt like an idiot when he heard himself not being able to form a proper sentence.

Xion let out a sigh just as shaky as her tone and shook her head. "I-I don't know…one of the people at the foster care…they…just found him. A-and I'm meeting him tonight. He's already informed and…I want you two to come…please." Her fingers were slightly shaking and she was chewing violently on her lower lip.

Both friends looked at each other and nodded. Zidane broke out into his usual grin. "Course we will! We wanna be there to see such a dramatic, teary, family moment!"

Xion smiled softly and seemed to hesitate for a while. She wasn't a mushy girl and both boys knew that. Before she could continue, Zidane wrapped his arms around her and pulled at Riku's shirt to lean in. The bell ringing is what finally made the exuberant blonde stop, thank god.

As the three stood up, Xion dusted herself up and gave them at grin that let them know she'd be alright. "Thanks…so meet me here after school?"

Riku nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'll drive us. You just give me the directions, okay?"

Xion nodded and jumped up to hug him. She then grabbed her backpack and began to walk away. Before finally being out of sight, she turned around and yelled out. "Oh and Riku! Kairi texted me and said you're dead!!"

Riku groaned and noticed his own shoulders slump. Right. Kairi. Zidane simply laughed it all off as if Xion screamed out a joke, and not Riku's death. He made his way to Jenova building for his first period. On the way there, he noticed non other than Demyx walking confidently. He and Axel were laughing about something and Demyx just smiled with no care in the world.

Riku sighed and wished it'd be that easy for him. The whole school knew Demyx was gay. Normally most of the male population of the school would beat him everyday and jump him at random moments, but no. Demyx had his family friend, Xigbar. Everyone feared the bulky football player. He was also friends with Larxene and Axel. Without realizing it, Demyx made friends with some of the toughest people.

Riku groaned for the umpteenth time before entering his Math class. Taking a seat at the very back seat in the class. He rested his arms on the graffiti filled table and placed his head in the middle, hoping to get some sleep. He took note of who his teacher was and decided it wouldn't be bad if he got a little sleep.

He was in the middle of another of those dreams when the door being loudly opened made the silver haired boy jump. Rubbing his sleepy eyes he yawned and looked at the door, wondering who'd make such a attention grabbing entrance.

A spiky haired brunette grinned when all eyes were on him. He semi marched in and turned to the teacher. "Sora's here!" He said, jabbing finger towards himself. "Oh, and I brought one of your students too!" Before Riku could go back to sleep and try not to think how cute that kid was, he heard a familiar giggle coming from outside the door.

Soon, Kairi stepped in. Riku's jaw dropped slightly. The teacher wasn't exactly fond with the way the brunette's entrance interrupted his boring introduction and rules and notified the class that the brunette was Sora Leonhart and is the class's TA.

And the teacher decided to randomly place Kairi in the empty seat next to Riku. The auburn haired girl nodded and began to make her way down the row and when she noticed Riku, she frowned. He grimaced and prepared for her to make some sort of dramatic scene, but all Kairi did was laugh.

"I'm not mad, _this time._ Just so you know, if you didn't completely forget me, I might've never met Sora on his way to school." She smiled.

"Yup! When I saw her she was like…exploding with anger. No lie, no joke. Seriously." Came a carefree voice behind Riku.

He let out a noise between a gasp and choking from surprise as he turned around and noticed the brunette sitting on a long table. He guessed the TA sat at the very back. Realizing he must've looked like a frightened idiot, Riku chuckled.

"Yeah, I've seen it. Uh guess I should thank you um…" What was his name? _"How can I forget? His blue eyes they're so…argh! No Riku, no! Kairi's right there. You love her remember?!"_

The boy was oblivious to Riku mentally scolding himself and smiled. "Oh, I'm Sora! You're Riku, right?"

Riku nodded and shook the offered hand. Kairi squealed softly and pinched the slightly tanned boy's cheeks. "Oh Riku! Isn't Sora the most adorable thing you've ever seen?!" Riku's mouth opened slightly Oh how he wanted to give his honest answer…

* * *

**Roxas**

He hated how the buildings were so far from each other. Honestly, his first class was in Aqua building then the second one being on the other side of the school in Ventus building. Really, who came up with making a poor small blonde's classes so far away? Xemnas, that's who.

As he quickly walked to his English class, he noticed Tidus giving his girlfriend, Yuna a kiss goodbye. He remembered that the love struck blonde was in his class and sighed walking over and dragging Tidus away.

"H-hey! What's your problem Roxy?!" Tidus complained.

He simply ignored the whiny boy and turned to find Yuna mouthing a thank you at Roxas. He grinned in response and kept on walking. Before entering the class finally, Roxas frowned. "Oh yeah, and don't call me Roxy."

Tidus groaned and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. You expect me not to call you that after taking me from Yuna? Pshttt." He finished sarcastically.

Roxas shook his head and was about to follow his friend into the class when he was half glomped. Already knowing who, he growled. "Sora! What do you want?!"

Sora got off and walked in front of Roxas with that goofy grin that made Sora who he is. "Roxxxxx….damn I just met Riku!" He whispered. "And he's so hotttt…ahhh…"

The blonde chuckled and smacked his friend from his dreamy state. "Then find out if he'd fancy you…?" He prompted.

Sora sighed and hung his head down. Running a hand through his complicated spikes he looked back at the blonde. "I would but…he's going out with Kairi. He's straight."

Roxas made a soft hissing sound and shook his head. He smirked and patted the gloomy brunette in the shoulder. "Hah, that sure sucks for you, Sor."

Sora nodded and didn't notice Roxas dark humor. "See you at lunch, and member! We're going to my house after school!"

Roxas laughed at his quick rebound and nodded. He already began to shoo him away as he walked towards his class. "Yeah yeah, Cloud already told me. Bye Sor. Good luck with your uh…tragic dilemma. "

Sora laughed and waved. Roxas zoned out as he made his way to a random seat. Sora telling him what he just did sure made him feel special. He, besides Cloud and Leon, was the only one out of their friends that knew Sora was gay. And Sora, Cloud, and Leon, were the only ones who knew Roxas was gay too.

Both their older brothers say it's just a phase but Sora and Roxas know it isn't. He began to wonder what would happen if their friends ever found out that both blue eyed boys were gay. Thinking of the possibilities, he found none. Homosexuality never came up in their little group of friends.

He ignored the teachers stupid rules and mindlessly copied them down just like she bossily ordered them to as she went on with her dumb introduction.

When Roxas looked up to copy some more sentences, he wasn't met with 3. _Keep your hands to yourself _but with the most vibrant green eyes he's ever seen. Honestly, he's never seen a color on eyes so bright. Besides himself and Sora of course.

"Hey shortie, you got a pen?"

When he finally stopped staring at his eyes, he noticed the tall boy's red hair. It was slicked back in impossible spikes that stuck out everywhere. He had tattoos below his eyes, too.

"Uh…shortie?"

Tall looking and lanky. Now that guy was Roxas's type. Oh god this guy was hot…his smooth voice…and

Shortie? Did he just say that?

No no no. No one called Roxas short. _No one_.

He knew the redhead was simply pointing out his height, but Roxas liked to not think about that.

"My. Name's. Not. Shortie. Got that, Red?" He growled.

He didn't expect the boy to start laughing. After noticing the blonde's furious expression, he held his hands up. After finally ending his laughter (how did that self obsessed teacher not notice?) he grinned at Roxas. "Well first, don't know you're name, Blonde. Second, I'm just stating the facts. You're what? 5"3?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "It's Roxas….and no. I'm 5"5." He didn't notice the angry pout he gave the tall redhead.

He chuckled and smirked. "Right, I'll keep that memorized. The name's Axel. So yeah, bout that pen…"

Roxas raised his eyebrows promptly. Axel frowned slightly. "What?"

Roxas smiled. "Say it right."

Axel shook his head and smirked once again. "Aight. Roxy, you got a pen I could borrow?"

Roxas didn't notice exactly the nickname Axel used. He was too captivated at how good looking the boy was and nodded handing him an extra pen. When Axel nodded a thanks and turned around, Roxas didn't noticed Tidus accusingly turning back to look at him.

And a unforgettably twisted and heart warming friendship was made.

* * *

**Demyx**

"Pleaaaseeeee please please, Zex!" Demyx shook his quiet friend as they made their way to the cafeteria.

Both boys stopped in front of it. Zexion crossed his arms and shook the loud blonde off. "Look, Demyx…"

"Oh come on, Zex! You'd like it at Moogles! I know It has it's music section and noisy music fans and a lot of people come and I know how much you uh…hate people but there's a library! Don't forget the library! You'd so like it so come onnnnn-"

Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose and held his hands up, signaling the blonde to stop. Zexion was hungry and didn't want his lunch to be filled with Demyx's pointless conversation. Oh no. How horrid.

"Demyx! Calm down, I'll think about it, alright? Now would you let me get my food?"

Demyx grinned and quickly hugged Zexion. "Whoo! Thanks! Alright alright, go with your quiet super smart friends, Zex."

The slate haired teenager nodded a goodbye and made his way to Noctis, Genesis and Lulu. Demyx sighed and softly placed his forehead against the wall next to the double doors leading to the cafeteria.

"You know, I think emo boy's the only one who hasn't noticed your crush."

Demyx groaned and shook his head, fighting off a blush. "Nughck….go away Axel."

Axel chuckled and grabbed the hood of Demyx's dark blue hoodie and dragged him to the back of the school where three figures waited for them.

When they finally made it to the back of one of the abandoned parts of the school, the blonde and redhead sat down in the soft grass. Surprisingly, it was well taken care of.

Larxene smirked when she noticed Demyx's gloomy expression. "What's up with mullet head?"

Axel sighed and patted Demyx's back. "Emo boy doesn't notice Demyx's creepy ass crush."

Xigbar threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Wow, Dem! All the sadness just for Bookworm? Seriously?"

Demyx groaned and lifted his head up, meeting Xigbar's gaze. "Not _just_ a bookworm, a _cute_, _smart_ bookworm."

Xigbar grimaced and shook his head. "No gay talk round me, Dem. So…Larx and I been talking and…we think Halloween's a good time to camp in the mansion."

Marluxia, who'd been surprisingly quiet flipped his long pink hair over his shoulder. "Wouldn't there already be a bunch of kids there?"

Larxene smirked and tapped Marluxia on the nose. "It's good to know you think ahead, Marly. We know that, and that's why we'll be getting there before everyone else and-"

"What about the kids who come after us? Doesn't matter how early we come, others are gonna come too." Marluxia interrupted.

Axel and Demyx simply watched. Xigbar smirked just as sadistic as Larxene. "That's the advantage. You know how paranoid kids turn when going to a 'haunted' mansion. We're gonna scare 'em away."

They spent the rest of the time plotting for the event now coming up in a month.

* * *

**Leon**

"And why in my house?" Leon asked a nervous looking Zack came home to find not just his little brother as usual, but his best friend Roxas, Roxas's brother Cloud, and Cloud's best friend Zack.

Cloud sighed as he sat next to Leon. Zack was pacing around their small living room and chewing on his nails constantly. "Zack…stop that. It's nasty."

Leon rolled his eyes and finally kicked Zack to stop. "Are you not gonna answer my question?"

Sora and Roxas, who were sitting in the opposite couch watching tv, turned to the older blonde. "Yeah! Why're we here, Cloud?" Roxas asked.

Sora nodded and curiously looked at Zack. "And what's up with him?"

Cloud stood up and headed towards Leon's kitchen to get himself a beer and looked at Leon who nodded slightly then at Zack who nodded eagerly. After handing it to both men, Cloud ignored the hungry look his brother was giving the beer, same to Sora. "Well…Zack was told he's got a little sister and she's been in foster care for a while. She goes to your school, too. Her name's Xion. Sound familiar?"

Sora tapped his chin slightly and shook his head when he came up with nothing. Roxas tapped his the side of his forehead slightly and tried to think then shook his head hesitantly.

" It sounds…familiar…but I can't remember anything besides that."

"Hey…I think that's Riku's friend…" Sora said. And with that, the two boys began to converse about things only those two understand.

Leon and Cloud tried not to think how their little brothers looked so alike…It's how they met though. And if those two didn't meet, the two older brothers might've never met either.

And lately…Cloud's been wondering how much his and Leon's life would be without the other.

" _Hm…no offense to you two, but I kinda saw this coming." Aerith said softly. She smiled reassuringly and patted both of their shoulders. "Oh, and it doesn't bother me. I'm perfectly fine with it." _

_Leon and Cloud both felt like a huge burden was just lifted off and sighed in relief. It took a while for both boys to realize their feelings towards the other and could only tell Aerith for now. She was used to secrets being told to her first, though. Aerith plays the mother role in their little group of friends._

_Cloud sighed and smiled. "Good. I was thinking you'd freak out…or hate us." It's true. Both of them were thinking of paranoid ways the usually sweet brunette would react and were extremely relieved that she didn't._

_Aerith giggled softly and continued to pet the chocobo nearby. They took her all the way to Radiant Garden to simply tell her they were a couple. That wasn't odd either because whenever someone from their group of friends had a secret to tell they'd all go back to the place where they'd met._

" _But Cloud…I didn't cause you to um…turn…right?" Aerith hesitantly asked. Cloud chuckled as she shifted the weight on her leg to the other in nervousness._

_Just like Aerith. Never wanting to see someone hurt and always assumes she'd been part of causing the hurt. Cloud stepped closer and petted the chocobo as well. Leon stayed quiet simply because he and chocobos did not mix._

" _No. Don't worry Aerith. You did nothing wrong." Cloud chuckled again._

_Aerith smiled and hugged him then pulled a uncomfortable Leon into the now group hug. When she finally let go, she began to walk away from the chocobo ranch. As the two males followed her she washed her hands in a nearby water fountain. " So…are you going to tell anyone else soon?" _

_After Cloud did the same, they walked through the streets of Radiant Garden. Leon crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, looking down. " We're not sure…Defiantly not telling our brothers though." _

_Cloud rolled his eyes and nodded. " Yeah. Why give them the satisfaction when they said this," he ran his hand to Leon then him. "Would happen pretty soon." _

_Aerith giggled and walked over to an ice-cream stand. " Well don't worry. I'm here for you." _

Both older males were snapped back into reality when they heard a rapid knocking. Zack quickly rushed to the door with Sora and Roxas following along. Cloud let his hand brush past Leon's and felt his heartbeat fasten when the normally cold brunette smiled slightly.

As a cheerful blonde came in, a short dark haired girl shyly made her way behind him. Lastly a silver haired boy coolly walked in. As they all stood there for what seemed like forever, Sora grinned and jumped slightly. " Riku!"

* * *

Review? Was it good? Is it worse? What couples do you suggest?

All can be told in a review :)

Oh and Moogles is my story's version of Borders (x. I couldn't think of anything and Moogles randomly popped into my mind :D


	2. There's Sea Salt Alcohol?

**A/N: THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER :D. Whoo, accomplishment ;lame;. Well it's...idk how to explain this chapter. Rinoa might be a big part of the whole Cleon thing and I might make Reno have a little crush on Tifa hehe. If that doesn't float your boat, tell me who you'd want those two paired up with and i'll try to make it story is gonna have couples more than the main ones and they'll each have their moments ;D. WARNING! Aroudn the end it'll be slightly lemon-ish. Sorry if the longness is kinda boring but this chapter did NOT want to be written. The next might not be as long but i'll try :D enjoyyy!**

* * *

**Leon**

"I find her pretty depressing." Tifa stated as she took a sip of her morning coffee. She crossed her right leg over her left and took another sip as she waited for someone to answer.

They were sitting around a booth at the café Cloud worked at. It was a nice and warm place that had an air of importance. Yuffie liked drinking the coffee from there because it "makes me feel cool, professional, and smart!". Said dark haired girl set her elbows on the rich wooden table and rested her chin on it. "I'm agreeing with Teef!"

Vincent grunted softly and bit his banana muffin. "Anyone quiet is depressing to you, Yuffie. Maybe you're just too loud."

Yuffie scoffed at that like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. Right. "Am not! And everyone agrees right?!"

Zack decided to save everyone and not answer. Ah Zack, always the hero. "Yeah Xion _looks_ kinda emo…"

Leon smirked. "She _looks_ a lot like you."

Aerith giggled and tried her best to keep a straight face. "Leon…" she scolded.

Yuffie shook her head and sat upright in her seat next to Vincent. "No! Fo reals, Aer! I never talked to the little emo chick but I seen her around. She's exactly a female Zack. Xcept you know, emo."

Aerith gasped softly. "Wait Zack…didn't she move in with you around Wednesday?" Zack nodded. "Where is she?"

Zack shrugged and turned his napkin into a ball and aimed it to the trashcan, then missing. "Dunno. Maybe with that Riku kid. Since Thursday he's been around a lot."

It was already the second week end of school and Yuffie complained how school's boring without most of her friends there.

"The you should've stopped procrastinating and did your work last year." Aerith sighed.

Tifa nodded. "Yup. And you could be going to Twilight U with us."

Leon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, slumping in his seat. "Good thing you didn't. I'm not seeing how those professors will ever learn in time to put up with you when and _if_ you come next year."

Yuffie slapped the table as she stood up. "If?! You guys don't believe in me?" She semi shouted dramatically.

They were once again saved, but this time by Cloud. "There, finished my shift. Ugh Sephiroth was giving me _that look._ He either used it to flirt with me…or try and kill me mentally with it." Leon smirked when the blonde shuddered and whispered to me. "So yeah let's move it. Go go go go."

The group stood up and headed out the door. Some leaving their food on the table, some throwing it on the floor, and some throwing it away.

Tifa shook her head as they went into one of the trains. "Geez Cloud. You should do something about that creepy manager of yours. Isn't he like thirty?"

Cloud sat next to her and ran a hand through his blonde spikes. "I don't even know. But it's a good paying job and I have to show Ciel that I could take care of myself and Roxas without her help."

Tifa nodded knowingly and decided to end the conversation. She looked out the train window and began to think. Ciel was Roxas's and Cloud's mother. She was always a hardworking woman and never asked for anyone's help. Tifa remembered when the Strife's father died and her own dad tried to help them, Ciel said they'd manage without any help and thanked him anyways. Tifa knew her dad had a crush on Cloud's mom since her own mom died but Ciel began to grow depressed at the loss of her husband and worked herself even harder to keep her mind occupied. When Cloud was old enough to get a job, he did. He began to take care of Roxas and convinced his mom that she can live on her own. She finally gave in but she sent money for bills every month.

She smiled at the sudden thought of her old crush. As kids, Cloud showed an interest in Tifa and they became friends. His interest wasn't a crush but soon Tifa developed her own toward the cheery blonde. As their friendship grew they grew up and matured from any possible crush. And now they're just good friends.

As they sat there in the train in silence, even Yuffie was quiet. The only noise she made was the soft gasps she let out as they passed by whatever. It wasn't rare that they were quiet, but it was rare when they were all quiet at the same time. After a couple minutes Tifa's phone rang.

"Hello?" Pause. "Wh-what? But…" Pause. "No…please…he can't be…" Pause. A shaky sigh. "Yes…alright…thank you…" As she shut her phone, she let out a choked gasp.

Cloud jumped in alert and crouched down in front of her seat where she was leaning over and trying to keep in her tears. "Tifa! What's wrong?"

Everyone was now looking at Tifa as she looked up slowly and faced Cloud. Her big brown eyes were now watery and fighting to keep in her unshed tears. "My dad…he died…"

One by one, everyone's eyes widened. Aerith raised her fingers to her mouth. "Oh Tifa…" She stood up and sat next to her. On cue, Vincent, Leon, Zack, and Yuffie rushed to her side.

Vincent stood a little away from them but crossed his arms and spoke lowly. "What did he die of?" Yuffie grinned softly when she heard the concern in his voice. He wasn't the emotionless freak those dumb kids used to call him in high school.

Tifa bit her lip, still fighting with her own tears. "In his sleep. He was watching some game with our neighbor and took a nap in the middle of it. Then our neighbor called the ambulance when he found no pulse."

Leon was impressed at how well Tifa was saying all this without breaking down. Sure it was Tifa and this was usual for her, but she didn't bother to keep in it when her mother died. They were eight though…He shook his head at her loss. "That's good. Natural causes are always the best. If I remember right, you began worrying at how more ill he got as the days went by…right?" Tifa nodded. "Well now he has his well deserved, eternal rest."

Tifa smiled softly and wiped away a tear before it went down to her chin. "You're right. Thanks, Leon."

Yuffie placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder and grinned. "And he'll be missed, Teef! He was strict…but a good man. Honest and strong. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be the kickass Tifa you are today, am I right? Or am I right?"

Everyone silently thanked Yuffie for doing what she does best. Releasing any tension and using her cheeriness to break any sad moments. Tifa, who couldn't keep in all the emotions she was feeling took it out on the last person who talked. Yuffie. She buried her face in the short haired girls shoulder and began to sob softly.

Yuffie suddenly became uncomfortable with the affection. She was never good at using body language to show people how she felt, she always counted on her blabbering mouth. Because that's how she's Yuffie.

When she finally let go, Zack began to softly comfort her then Aerith joined in. Vincent walked over to Yuffie and sat next to her, looking at nothing. Yuffie frowned slightly. "Hey Vin…you okay?"

After a couple seconds, he gave a light nod. Yuffie burrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Vincent's acting more broody than usual. And that's saying something. Especially when it's Yuffie who's always with the quiet dark haired man. At this very second, yes this second, Yuffie is promising to herself that she'll figure out the mystery that is Vincent Valentine.

They got off the train and got on another train that was heading towards the hospital. That train ride was quiet but not that peaceful quiet they had a while ago. A quiet that lingered with awkwardness and death. Cloud asked Tifa if he could spend the night at her place to keep her company.

Flipping his phone open, Cloud quickly called Roxas.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Huh?"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Hey Roxas do you think you could stay at a friends house today…" He looked at Tifa who nodded. "Tifa's dad died and I'm staying with her today so…"

"…Oh I'm sorry. Well lemme see…" Roxas whispered a couple things to whoever he was with. "Yeah I got somewhere to stay."

Cloud smiled softly. "Alright. Don't cause trouble _and_ go to sleep on time, you hear?"

He could practically hear his little brother rolling his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Later Cloud. Tell Tifa I'm sorry for her loss."

As he shut his phone, Tifa's rang. They were walking out the train and all stopped when Tifa halted. She seemed surprised to hear whoever called her. "Oh you did?" Pause. "Thanks well I-" Pause. "No, I don't…it all just happened so-" Pause. "Are you sure about that? I mean we never…If you want…" Pause. "Hm… sounds like a plan. Just tell me when to pick you up and I'll be there. Alright. Bye."

She looked up to see everyone's curious gazes. "Oh…um that was…Rinoa." On cue, everyone turned to Leon who stiffened visibly and narrowed his eyes. Tifa went on talking. "She heard about my dad and she's coming here in a couple of days to help me prepare for the funeral and stuff."

As they began walking again and talking, Cloud crossed his arms. Rinoa. God how he despised that girl. Even before he liked Leon. But now he had reason to hate her more. Now that he and Leon were secretly together (except for Aerith knowing) it was some sort of shallow law to hate every one of his ex girlfriends. He glanced at Leon and realized he was glaring at the ground in deep thought. Cloud rolled his eyes and tried not to think of the possibility of Leon still in love with her.

* * *

**Roxas**

"All you have is beer…" Roxas murmured as he shut Axel's refrigerator. The redheads apartment was pretty comfortable and homey. At first the small blonde was disgusted with the number of random clothes scattered around the apartment. Mostly boxers, Roxas sadly realized. Now that he's been here most of the week he began to grow used to it.

Axel walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. A smirk made it's way to his lips. "What? Good little Roxas is afraid of drinking innocent little beer?"

Roxas scowled and began to walk towards Axel ready to launch himself at the annoying fucktard when the door slammed open. "Man, you gotta stop trying to get the kid drunk. If you do that in public, people are gonna confuse you for a freak ass pedo and call the cops on you, yo."

Axel rolled his eyes when Roxas snickered and gave him his own smirk. "Damn, shut up Reno." Suddenly remembering Cloud's call and what Roxas told him after Axel knew he had to tell Reno. "Hey…dunno how to say it but Tifa's dad died."

Reno stopped in front of Axel as his grin slowly faded. "What? Why?" He took off his jacket and tossed it to the couch.

Axel looked at Roxas curiously. The blue eyed boy shrugged slightly. "I dunno…Cloud didn't say. H-hey…he's staying over at Tifa's…is it okay if I-"

Reno grinned again and ruffled Roxas's hair. "Stay here? That's cool with me, yo. Don't even need to ask, mini Spike."

Axel crossed his arms and turned to his older brother. "So you gonna go see Tifa? They're prolly at the hospital by now."

Reno stood there and thought for a while. He walked over to the couch and picked up his jacket again. He walked over to the phone on the table next to the couch and began dialing.

While Reno talked, Axel grinned slightly. "So…no beer for little Roxy?"

Roxas's eye twitched slightly as he punched Axel in the shoulder. When the redhead groaned and began to slide down, Roxas smirked. "Shut it, pedo."

"Hey, mini Spike, does your bro know you're staying here?" Reno called from the living room.

Roxas called out. "No! He knows I'm staying at a friends though."

"Aight."

When Axel slid back up he crossed his arms again. "So, you never been to the other side of town?"

Roxas raised a blonde eyebrow. "With the dealers, prostitutes, and hobo groups? No."

Axel chuckled and leaned down to Roxas's height. "Didn't know you were so snobby." When Roxas fixed him with a glare Axel waved his hands around in defense. "Well come on, Rox. I don't know you that long but you look like your stuck in these boring little streets of Twilight Town. Let's call this boring side Twilight. The _real _fun is in the Town…." A "what the fuck?" look from the blonde. "Lame I know. Look just hear me out Rox, you won't regret it."

Before Roxas could argue, Reno shouted once again. "Alight, imma be gone for the night! Bro, here" he tossed some keys to Axel. "Extra keys. I told Spike you're gonna be staying here! The cars gonna be here too. Rude's driving me to the hospital. Here I come Tifa!" With that, he ran out the door.

Roxas tried not to look at Axel's smug grin. "See? Everything ends up going my way." He shook the keys slightly. "What do ya say, Rox?"

"_You're lucky you're so hot…" _Roxas lustily thought as he smirked and walked towards the door and tried to ignore the smug redhead striding behind him.

* * *

"Demyx? In a bookstore? Really?" Roxas didn't know if he should be impressed or surprised. He guessed he was both. They were parked in front of the most popular bookstore in town.

During the ride over to the bookstore Roxas was notified that Axel apparently now had a surprise for him. And they needed to pick up Demyx then they'd meet Larxene and Marluxia wherever Axel was taking our poor confused blonde.

"Yup. Moogles. He's mostly working there for the music junk, it pays good…and Zexion. I really got no idea how Dem is interested in him…he's a total bore and party pooper."

Roxas stopped looking at the little Moggle in the sign and turned to Axel in the front seat. "Zexion? Who's that?"

Axel gave Roxas that smirk that made the poor blonde think dirty things that Cloud would never believe. His stomach did the flippy thing girls always talk about in movies, too. But Axel doesn't know any of that.

"Well if you wanna find out, go in there and tell Dem we're ready."

Roxas eyed Axel for a while before finally getting out of the car and heading towards the entrance. When he opened the door his face was greeted with warm air. "Roxas, hey!"

Roxas turned to the blonde and grinned. "Shhhh!" A group of people said in unison.

The blonde began to wonder if this happened a lot. When him and Axel began to hang out a bit more, he'd met Axel's friends. From the two weeks he's known Demyx he knew that talking and playing music was what the blonde did best. That and that the mull-faux haired boy didn't like any physical work. At all.

As Roxas began walking towards the counter Demyx was behind he could see that he was talking to a boy with mysterious colored hair. Purple or silver…slate. Yes. _"Could this be Zexion? He looks kinda…emo…ish…" _When he finally was in front of the counter, Demyx grinned. "Oh this is Zexion. Zex, this is Roxas." _"Thanks for answering, Demyx."_

Zexion nodded slightly and held his hand out. A small polite smile crept up his lips. "Hello Roxas."

For some reason, that made Roxas understand why Demyx was interested. Axel probably didn't know it and Zexion probably didn't either but he was pretty attractive to gay or bi people.

Shaking his hand Roxas smiled. "Hey."

Zexion didn't notice it but Roxas sure did notice the small blush that formed on Demyx's cheeks when Zexion's arm brushed over his when he reached to get a pen on Demyx's side to sign them out. Zexion was pretty short, yet taller than Roxas. And Roxas suddenly began to think that if he ever tried to argue with the slate haired boy he'd lose even if he was right.

"Rox do you think it'd be okay if Zex came along?"

Roxas shrugged and grinned at Zexion. "Sure why not. I only wish I knew where we were going…" Roxas hoped that by saying that then maybe Demyx would tell him. He knew Demyx knew where Axel was planning on taking him. And a confused Roxas was not a happy Roxas.

But no. Demyx had to be Demyx and be completely oblivious to Roxas's hint hints. "Oh! Axel told me that's a surprise. Alright then. Let's goooo." He jumped over the counter and turned to see if Zexion was following.

When they got out into the car, Axel jumped up slightly at the sound of the car doors opening. "Damn you took long."

Roxas rolled his eyes and seated himself in the passenger seat. "Well I was in there meeting Zexion." He jabbed a finger towards the backseat where him and Demyx were murmuring softly. Well…Demyx was. Zexion was nodding along with a not so interested look on his face.

Roxas really began to wonder how their friendship worked? Did the blonde do all the talking? Did Zexion even consider the cheery musician as a friend? Did he even _have _friends?

When Axel began driving again, he looked into the mirror and smirked at Demyx. "Even though it'll be a while before we get there….don't have backseat sex. It may be kinda kinky but remember," he glanced at Roxas. "We got a innocent little kid here."

He chuckled when Roxas punched him in the shoulder. Axel glanced at the mirror and smirked smugly when his best friend was flushed in embarrassment while his quiet friend squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. _"Just make a damn move already Dem." _Axel thought irritably. It irked him how Zexion's this genius with AP classes and even so he doesn't notice at least one bit that Demyx has an obvious crush on him.

Roxas slumped in his seat and focused on what they were passing by so the closer they got the more he'd be closer to figuring out where Axel was taking him. They began to pass by buildings with more lights. And soon the lights began to bet brighter and brighter. Then they were varied in different collars.

Now that they were on the official "other side of Twilight Town" Roxas began to see how everyone there was much more alive at night. They stopped at a stop light. A brunette with long greasy hair put to much effort in swinging her hips as she made her way to Roxas's window. Axel quirked and amused eyebrow and said nothing until he saw the blonde's expression.

"Hey cutie, feel like getting lucky tonight?" Roxas's blue eyes widened as he fumbled for intelligent words. Even Demyx and Zexion were curiously gazing at the brunette. Suddenly clicked in the four boys' minds as they realized this wasn't exactly a woman. But a transsexual. She took a look at Axel and smirked. "Oh forget you kid, how bout me and red go for some fun?"

Axel gave her his own cocky smirk and clicked his tongue. "Sorry babe. No can do." He wrapped his arm around Roxas's shoulder. "Kid and I got some plans of our own tonight," he nodded his head to the backseat. "And were driving these two to their own naughty nights so we're kinda full. Sorry."

The prostitutes face was priceless and she didn't notice how Roxas stiffened and took his blush for a guilty "oh shit you caught my dirty sex plans" blush. And on perfect cue, the light turned green as Axel finished talking. Now that they were driving again Axel threw his head back and his laugh echoed through the small vehicle. "Sorry for pulling a homo move, Rox. But totally worth it!"

Demyx was blushing again and Zexion was too, slightly. "Yeah but you coulda left _us_ out of it! We're just a pair of friends and you've accused us as a sex crazed couple _two_ times tonight!" Demyx shouted. _"Oh but you guys don't know how much I wanna be with Zex…" _Demyx thought gloomily.

Zexion was simply rubbing the bridge of his nose. Now that they were in their own little world again, Axel glanced at the blonde in the passenger seat then back at the road. "Hey you okay? You know I didn't mean it….I was playing around. Guess I shouldn't have done that if you were homophobic, huh?"

"_Oh Axel. If only you knew." _Roxas dryly thought. He grinned slightly and chuckled. "It's not that it's just…that lady. I'm amazed how she could just come up to peoples cars and do that. I mean like, I know it's kinda her job but still…"

The redhead laughed in response. "Well, welcome to the real world, dear Roxy." He frowned when he felt the blonde's killing glare focused right at him. "Okay sorry, sorry. Geez Rox PMS much? Well good to know you're not homo hater."

Choosing to pity Axel's life and ignore the PMS thing, Roxas laughed. Once again, if only our annoyingly cocky redhead knew. "If I were how would I be able to be around Demyx?"

Axel shrugged. "I consider it a miracle when someone who isn't me could handle him. Especially Zex here. Biggest miracle ever next to Jenova."

Demyx huffed in anger and leaned over to the middle of their seats. "Ax, could you stop being a ass for a couple minutes and just drive?"

They drove throughout and tried not to stop in the corners that were filled with prostitutes. Every time they passed by some, Roxas shuddered. Finally, Axel pulled over when he saw two familiar people. They stopped at a perfect time. Larxene was sneering at a innocent looking hobo who was shaking with fright. Larxene leaned over him as he began to back away, but no, Larxene wouldn't have it. She began shouting and didn't notice Marluxia's incredulous look.

When she noticed who's car parked next to her, the hobo used this distraction to scurry away. Larxene picked up a rock and threw it perfectly on his head then laughed in that creepy sadistic Larxene way.

Just like Roxas learned to watch out for Demyx's laziness and his love for talking, he learned to watch out for Larxene's sick, sadistic ways.

Axel was the first to come out of the car. He walked over to Larxene and watched the hobo still running away while warning random strangers "to watch out for the evil dragon". He panicked and screamed so loud, Axel could still hear him even though the old man was out of sight.

"Damn what happened? Tried hitting on you, Larx?" Axel snickered.

Larxene's cheeks flushed from her usual anger. She crossed her arms and snapped at Axel. "No! He…snuck up behind us and groped _Marluxia's _ass."

Everyone was out of the car in time to hear that nice little statement. Demyx burst out laughing. Zexion smirked slightly then stopped when Demyx was leaning against him and laughing into the short slate haired boys shoulder.

Roxas decided to stay quiet and was proven to be smart when Larxene walked over to Demyx and kicked the back of his knee.

Marluxia flipped his oh so radiant pink hair over his shoulder. "Larxene, it's alright if my ass is bigger than- ahhhhh!" He began to struggle when Larxene grabbed said radiant hair and began to drag him into Reno's car.

Axel smirked and walked over to the front seat. When they were all seated, Larxene finally calmed down. She leaned in between the redhead and blonde, giving Roxas a sickly sweet smile that made him fear for his life. "Oh blondie, you're gonna have the time of your life, I promise you." When she saw Roxas's frightened face she giggled and pinched his cheek then went back.

They stopped in front of a bar. In blindingly bright neon lights it read "Freeshooter". "A bar? Really Axel?" Roxas frowned.

They got out of the car and Roxas could hear Zexion complaining to Demyx too. At least the blonde isn't in this alone. Axel looked at Roxas and wrapped a long arm around the blonde's small shoulders. "Don't worry, Rox. And don't even worry about your age, Larxene's got this taken care of. Her brother owns the bar."

And it seemed like he wasn't lying. Larxene conversed with the security for a couple seconds and they let them all in. Inside they Roxas and Zexion weren't met with a disgusting bar that had horrible lighting or full of dirty drunks. The lights were dim, but it was meant to be that way. At the corner were some slot machines and pool tables, poker tables ect.

The tables were a rich and shiny mahogany color and the booths had deep red cushiony seats. They followed Larxene to the counter and waited when Larxene spoke to one of the bartender. He walked into the back then came back with a tall blonde man. He had slight stubble and various piercing in his ears.

"Axel who's the jailbait? He's cute." The man tilted his head to the side slightly and grinned at a blushing Roxas. The fifteen year old blonde tried not to think how the British accent slightly turned him on.

Axel rolled his eyes and ruffled the short blonde's hair. "Easy there. Luxord, this is Roxas. Rox, that creepy pedo over here is Luxord." Luxord shook Roxas's offered hand and ignored Axel's statement. Roxas and Zexion both really wouldn't be surprised if Luxord was just used to it. Axel could be a egotistic jerk sometimes.

They each sat down in the stools while they waited for the bartender to finish someone else's orders. When the bartender finished, he smirked at Demyx and wiggled his eyebrows. For whatever reason he did it, it made Demyx blush. "Xig! Shut up."

"Xig" smiled innocently. "But Demyx, I didn't _say_ anything. Hey who's this?" He said to Roxas.

Roxas turned to Axel who nodded at him. "I'm Roxas. Um…Roxas Strife."

The man fixed his ponytail and gave Roxas a teethy grin. "Xigbar. Now what would ya have?"

It surprised Roxas at how Xigbar didn't really seem to care that the boy was obviously underage. And Roxas was sure that Zexion was underage too. Roxas smirked and decided to be smart. "Well I won't have anything as long as it a sea salt flavor."

His smirk faded when Axel chuckled softly next to him and Xigbar's eyes glinted with mischief. "Oh I bet you thought we didn't have that, didn't you little dude? Well guess what? We do."

He barked out a laugh when Roxas's lower lip stuck out in a sort of childish pout. Axel watched the young boy. In that second he realized how cute Roxas really was. Especially his laugh coming from those nice pink lips…oh how would they sound moaning out the redheads name?

"_What the fuck?! D-did I just think that? I'm not even drunk yet! But then again I'm not gonna lie to myself and say it's a lie…NO! Urgh, stop it, Axel!"_

"…hear me? You look kinda high or something…" Roxas said, bringing Axel back to reality.

"Huh? Nah, I'm fine. Now where's our drinks?" He grinned. Roxas checked his phone to see it was 9 pm. Cloud said to sleep by his "bedtime". Roxas had a feeling he might not even sleep at all.

* * *

"H-how about we make our w-way over there…nakeeeeeddd?" Zexion half slurred, half drawled out.

Luxord opened the door and joined the teens outside the bar. "How many drinks did that boy even have?" He asked in a concerned tone, glancing at Zexion who was tugging at Marluxia's hair.

Demyx scratched his head and looked up to think. After a couple of seconds of counting with his fingers Demyx snapped his fingers and grinned idiotically. "One."

Luxord quirked a skeptical eyebrow and turned to his sister who seemed to have the highest tolerance from the six. Larxene nodded and swatted Zexion away. "He's not lying. Bookworm here only had one. Pretty funny, huh?"

Luxord ran a hand through his hair and suddenly felt like the responsible adult he should've been before the underage boys drank. "You know that none of you could drive right?"

Zexion walked up to Luxord and grinned. "Hey you…you british guy…hold my clothes, yes?" He asked as he began to unbuckle his belt.

Luxord sighed and grabbed the boys wrists. "No you don't, son. Here," he walked him over to a blushing Demyx who saw the slate haired teen about to strip. "Take care of 'im."

Axel lifted Roxas up a little when the boy was about to slip down. "Nah, we're not driving yet. I was planning to take Roxas up to the clock tower cause it's sooooo much better up there when you're drunk!" Roxas passed out by his second cup (Yes, cup) because the blonde said he couldn't "handle glass" and Axel carried the boy on his back.

Luxord grinned. "Oh the clock tower, okay then! Be careful." Responsible adult gone. He mostly only cared that they didn't drive drunk. But he didn't seem to mind a group of drunk teens, including his little sister, going up a high clock tower under the influence. Great job being the responsible adult, Luxord. Great job.

Around midnight, they finally got to the clock tower. Demyx had to try hard not to let Zexion strip multiple times. Marluxia began hallucinating and claiming he could control flowers, owns a scythe, and could turn into a big evil monster. Larxene began barking at kids, and Axel had an urge to set a shiny car on fire. Roxas was just…passed out.

As they got to the edge, Axel shook Roxas awake and let the blonde back to the ground. Roxas began to wobble for a while and Axel couldn't help but find it adorable how the blonde mumbled random things. "Rox, open your eyes."

Slowly, bright blue eyes finally opened and widened at the view. He looked down and gasped at the height. He rested his arm against Axel's shoulder and gave him a goofy grin. "This is better drunk! Whoo!"

Axel laughed and help the blonde get his balance back.

Zexion leaned on Demyx and yawned. "If I can't take my clothes off…can I take off yours?" He said innocently.

Demyx frowned and realized that Zexion gets extremely vulnerable when drunk. Trying really hard, he smiled and shook his head. "No, Zex. You'd be super mad if you find out tomorrow." _"That and I'm pretty sure you're straight…" _Demyx sighed. At that very moment he realized he's one of those bipolar drunks. The very thought made him laugh hysterically.

They watched the night sky for a while then began to walk back to the elevator that takes them back down. Roxas stumbled to only get his phone and check the time. It was 2 11 in the morning. Roxas sighed in relief and looked back at everyone. They each stopped right in front of the elevator. "Oh…we're not even late…it's 11: 02. Let's just hang out here…yea?"

They each shrugged and obliged only because they were tired. And completely unaware of the real time. Thanks smart Roxas. They sat down and once again began talking about nothing. Soon everyone except Axel and Roxas passed out into a nice sleep. Can't wait till they wake up with a massive hangover.

Axel yawned and gave Roxas a lazy smirk. "Isn't this better than just sitting round in my apartment?"

Roxas chuckled softly. "I guess. Though I'll never forget that creepy prostitute."

"Well I got rid of that problem didn't I? Sides, I want to be the only one to look at you like that." He purred slightly. Roxas's face immediately heated up.

"H-huh?" He mumbled softly. The redhead began to lean down and wipe away the bangs covering Roxas's eyes.

Just as their lips were barley touching, Axel smiled sweetly. "Your eyes…their so pretty and blue and round…like..like…a big round blue lollipop…yeahh…" Roxas sighed admiringly. For a drunk, that's the most romantic thing to say. Without even realizing it, the redheads lips were on his.

Their lips moved together softly and slowly, as if they were unsure. But something in Axel's mind told him _"Hey if it feels right, then it's right!" _And so Axel listened to his mind for once. He cupped the side of the blonde's face and rubbed his thumb in soft circles around the boy's cheek. Roxas gripped onto Axel's sleeves from shyness. Though that shyness was quickly disposed of when Axel straddled Roxas and murmured softly into his lips "Don't be scared Roxas…".

Roxas pulled Axel down and tilted his head to the side to let the redhead run his hungry lips across the blonde's delicate neck. A soft moan escaped Roxas's lips when Axel bit and sucked on a soft spot. But when Axel began to lick it, the blue eyed boy let out a childish laugh.

Roxas wrapped his hands around Axel's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He began to get tired of simply kissing and sucked on the redheads lower lip vigorously. Hearing his low moan was completely worth it though.

After making out for what seemed like forever, they both pulled away to get the air they deserve. Roxas opened his eyes to see Axel blushing down at him. He hesitated for a while and Roxas was suddenly confused. "Hey Rox…can I…take off your shirt?" Axel shyly asked.

Suddenly, Roxas's heart was pounding completely faster than it was just now. And he didn't even think that was physically possible! Not to mention that a shy Axel turned him on even more. He didn't think that was physically possible either. "Course you can…"

He slowly lifted his shirt off and took it off. Roxas blushed and forgot how insecure he could get, but Axel made sure to change that. "Mmm…Roxas…" He leaned down and kissed below Roxas's nipple while his hands roamed around his chest. The last thing Roxas remembered was taking off Axel's shirt…and remembering they were both drunk.

_

* * *

_

"Ngh….blrck nlughk…" Sea green eyes slowly and got used to the morning light. Demyx stretched his arms and was ready to get out of bed but wait, no bed.

He got a good look of his surroundings. Marluxia was clinging to Larxene and Zexion was curled into a ball. Demyx smiled and couldn't help but think how cute he looked. But then he saw the worst. Roxas was sleeping on top of Axel…and they were naked.

"FUCKING FLIBBERSTICKS OF HOLY FUCK!"

* * *

**The next chapter will focus more on Sora, Riku, Demyx, and our lovley drunken stripper Zexion :]**

**Reviews help authors update faster, it's a proven fact(x And sorry if my slight lemon sucks D: it's my first try and yeah. Okay i'll stop blabbering now.  
**


	3. Olette Takes A Stand

**READ!**

A/N: Okaaaay, super short chapter. I haven't updated in months! School, friends, social junk, boyfriend, blah got in the way. And I had no idea where or how to start this chapter. This all just came to me randomly...Buuuut! I need you guys to help me please(: If your gonna review, could you also please add something you'd like to see happen in the next chapter? Or if someone suggests something and other people agree with it, I'll add the ones that was agreed with the most. I really need your guys's help to get outta my writers block(: So review please telling me what you though, and suggest something for the next or upcoming chapters :D! Even something small can be added! I promise the next one will be much longer to make up for this 3

* * *

**Leon**

The next time Leon saw Sora was at the Twilight Town Hospital. While in class at Twilight U, the brunette got a call from a nurse notifying him that his brother was in the hospital. Leon didn't even finish listening to the calm and professional nurse since he shut his phone and ran out of the room. He didn't even bother to listen to his professor shouting out in confusion to him.

Hell, screw getting in trouble! This is Sora we're talking about! He sure as hell knew that their parents wouldn't even notice since they were horrible work-alcoholics. When Leon finally got to the parking lot, he ran towards his secret boyfriends motorcycle, Fenrir.

Taking out his own spare of keys, he gladly listened when the vehicle roared to life. While he was speeding around cars, he smirked at how Cid or Tifa would always say that Leon looks better on a motorcycle than Cloud does. He knew it was the leather and attitude, but he couldn't help but think how dangerous and natural _Cloud_ looked while riding Fenrir.

He shook his head in frustration. No! This was no time to think of how good Cloud looks. Even though it's so hard not to…

"_Stop it! Your brother is in trouble, idiot. "Leon_ thought. Without being caught by any cops for going extremely past the speed limit, our oh so worried brunette made it to the hospital.

He sprinted inside and once being captivated by the awful clean smell of the hospital, he ran to a nurse. "Where's Sora Leonhart?" If this were any other moment, he'd apologize for being so rude and stuff. But no, not now.

The nurse looked down at her white clipboard and looked up at Leon again. " He's in room 135. Are you a family member?" Leon nodded. " Well your other brother, Roxas, he's in here too."

Leon smirked and nodded, walking towards the elevator. Of course someone would believe Roxas and Sora were related. Finally making into the right floor, he walked towards the door and didn't bother to knock. He was met with Roxas jumping in surprise and turning around in fear.

He wasn't met with in painful casts or a group of nurses watching his every movement. No, he was met with his cheerful little brother grinning at him as if it were some casual day. He simply had a cast on his right arm and Roxas looked more anxious than Sora did.

Leon sat on a chair by the bed, the chair Roxas was sitting in. "So, what happened?"

Sora smiled and nodded towards a messed up board in the corner of the room. "Oh Roxas took me to skate at lunch…"

Leon turned to Roxas with a concerned look. "Oh…everything alright Roxas?" Sora, Leon, and Cloud knew that whenever Roxas took Sora (who fails at skating) to skate with him meant that something was really bothering Roxas and he didn't know exactly how and where to say it.

Roxas scratched his arm in a wannabe casual way and nodded. "Yeah just wanted to help Sora not suck at skating so much haha…ha…umm so anyways I'll go tell Olette and them that your fine, she's gotta be pulling her hair out from worrying so much so umm see you tomorrow Sora, Leon." Roxas said that so fast it was barley understandable. He grabbed his jacket and quickly left the room.

* * *

**Roxas**

As he skated down the streets and toward the Usual Spot, the blonde tried to remember anything about _that night._ He remembers the little orgasm his mouth had when he tasted the sea salt alcohol, then the _actual_ orgasm Axel apparently gave him.

Roxas hadn't stopped thinking about whatever could've happened that night since well, he woke up to Demyx screaming. But not because he wished he could've known, but because he wants to know if he said anything to Axel he shouldn't have said. Like hmm, a deep dirty secret!

Would Axel ever tell the whole school Roxas was gay? Would he stoop that low? He hasn't spoken to Roxas since it happened, so who knows how he's feeling about this. Roxas sighed and decided to think about that later, and relax for now.

_Buzz_ The blonde checked his phone and got a text from Hayner. "**go 2 the sandlot ! Olette's getting down w/ Fuu !**"

When the blonde got to the sandlot, Seifer was in front of Olette who's hair was messed up and had small scratches on her face and arms. Hayner was holding back Fuu, who's nose was bleeding and had small scratches on her cheek too. Pence was trying to hold back Rai.

"Never saw this coming from you." Seifer smirked. He tried to seem amused, but he was actually surprised. He really never did see this coming from Olette, who's always been calm and never fought to solve her problems. "Instead of glaring at me shouldn't you be studying or something?" He wanted to see if he can break her. Just ruin this tough act she's obviously playing.

"Instead of being such a jerk shouldn't you be crying for your brother?" Olette spat out. Everyone was completely shocked. Not because of what she said, but because _she's _the one who said it. And very bluntly, too.

Seifer went from amused and surprised to furious. "You fucki-" Olette was already annoyed from before, but completely pissed about all those years she put up with Seifer and took all the insults he's given her. All the times he put her down. She put it all into the punch that went straight to his face.

Fuu saw that Hayner's arms loosened from the shock of seeing Olette punch Seifer, and began to charge towards Olette. Seifer wiped the blood from his mouth and began to walk away. Rai held Fuu back and nodded towards the way Seifer walked off to.

"Better watch out!" The large dark skinned teen shouted before the two were gone.

Roxas was the first to talk. "What happened?" All of it happened so fast he had to play it again in his head to understand exactly what happened.

Olette was breathing hard, obviously shocked with what happened, too. "Well ahh, I don't know! I was so worried about Sora on the way back to the Usual Spot and of course Seifer and them had to be all stupid and were saying stuff! And you know how fast I get mad when I'm worried. So I tell them to be quiet and Rai starts laughing and ugh! I got so mad! So I went up to Seifer but Fuu got in the way and well yeah…then you know what else happened."

"But the thing about his brother…that was bold." Pence said. Seifer's brother left their family when Seifer was pretty young, and in Elementary Seifer would cry almost every day asking for him. It's embarrassing to him, and doesn't like being reminded about his brother.

"Well, I just let out all the anger from all the years he'd annoys us!" Olette sighed. In the moment, she felt so proud of herself for being the first one in the group to actually stand up to Seifer, and his friends too. But now, she felt pretty bad about what she said.

"Olette, just for you, we're gonna go get pizza." Hayner grinned. Olette smiled and nodded happily. Well, she did stand up for her friends, not just her. And she did put up a pretty decent fight with Fuu.


	4. Axel's Damn Karma

**AN: I haven't written for this in a while! Life got in the way, but I want to keep this going! Things are beginning to unfold, and that camp out will probably be a big event for this story c:**

* * *

**Demyx**

Demyx liked working at Moogles, for the most part. He liked being around all the music in the music section, and at the cashier he liked discussing music with the customers. From time to time he'd silently judge those with bad taste but, they all can't have perfect music taste like him. They're not all blessed, he sadly though. The main thing he liked was working with Zexion, who often read on his breaks instead of go eat like a normal person. Yet ever since they got closer, Demyx would interrupt the slate hair boy's break and blab about who knows what.

That's not the case now, though. Zexion hasn't exactly spoken to Demyx ever since that night. He didn't seem to happy about waking up hung over on top of the clock tower. The blonde haired wanted to say "You should see where Axel and me end up when we're stoned." But for once he thought before speaking.

The only ones who spoke of that night were Larxene and Marluxia. Larxene kept mentioning it to remind Axel of his…unspeakable act and Demyx, well to remind him any chance with Zexion is now gone. Marluxia apparently had acid and forgot anyone else existed during his trip.

It's been two weeks since that night, Zexion has to have forgiven him by now! Not talking to the cute bookworm drove the musician crazy! Even though Zexion barley spoke…well he was nice to look at. Yeah, that one eye…

Demyx was on his break now, same time as Zexion. Only this time, he was going to speak to the slate haired boy! He confidently marched from the music section and onto the books where Zexion was fixing up some shelves. Only he would spend his break…working. So adorable.

Zexion turned and once he saw Demyx, he turned back, picked up some books and walked past him. The blonde's heart was beating and in the moment, he grabbed Zexions arm, a little too tight, and pulled him back. Which caused the books to fall. Which made a big noise, which made everyone turn. Which made their manager glare at them. Demyx mouthed a nervous "sorry" and helped Zexion with his books.

"C'mon Zex! It wasn't that bad, you're not dead right?" He pleaded. Zexion only looked up at him and swatted his arms away. Demyx, being the stronger one, took the books from Zexion and stood up.

The smaller boy stood up and burrowed his only visible eyebrow. "Give them back."

Demyx stuck his tongue out. "Not till you forgive me." Zexion responded by crossing his arms. Oh he was so cute… "It's not like what happened to Axel and Roxas happened to us!" That made Zexion smirk.

"True. It could've been worse." Worse? That made the blonde's heart sink. He'll never have a chance if that's considered worse to him. "Fine. Just don't get me drunk again."

The mullet haired boy let out a happy laugh "You only had one drink, no one expected you to get drunk from just one." Zexion glared playfully. "Okay okay, no more drinking for you."

Zexion took the books back and began walking. "Let's go eat when I'm done putting these books away." The thought of finally hanging out with the bookworm again lifted Demyx's mood.

"Let's go eat, forget those books!" He exclaimed, throwing them behind the counter.

The shorter boy put his hand to his forehead, looking down. "…how do you even have a job?"

* * *

**Riku**

Sometimes, Riku wondered how Kairi doesn't notice him tuning her out. He used to listen to what she'd say because it was usually funny or relatable, but now all she talks about is her make up, cheer, drama, and so on. Right now he only heard a bit of her story. She was at the mall and some guy was hitting on her and it was "so totally gross"?

Before he would've gotten jealous, which is what she wanted. Now, he couldn't care less. Especially since they were on their way to class together. He didn't really enjoy having a class with his girlfriend, but he did enjoy seeing Sora everyday.

As Riku walked to the back where their seat was, he smirked at the happy brunette. "Hey, the cast is finally gone." Sora looked up and grinned at him. Those big blue eyes…

"Yup! Finally I can was my arm! You should've smelled it, that was gross." He wrinkled his nose at the thought. How does he not realize how adorable he is?

"Aww, congrats Sora!" Kairi grinned. She really was pretty, when she wasn't talking about stupid things or gossiping. Even though his feelings for her are slowly going away, he really misses his old tomboy friend. He wondered if Kairi liked Sora, she acted a bit like her old self around him He chuckled at the thought of them both being attracted to the cheery brunette.

"And right on time! A group of us and my brother's friends are going to the other island to camp out this weekend, you guys should come." He said excitedly.

Without thinking, Riku nodded. He gave a small smile. "Sure, we'll be there." Kairi agreed simply because she was naturally sociable. He only said yes because it means more time with Sora.

_Wait what?_ He's been thinking about Sora _way _too much. To the point where he feels bad for Kairi. He has to stop! He can't like boys! But he can't be with someone he doesn't like either. Riku sighed. He'd have to break up with her. Should he do it before their camp out, or after? What would Kairi do? Should he tell her why exactly he's breaking up with her? What if she tells the whole school? Would she stoop that low?

As the teacher began speaking, Riku decided to think all those icky thoughts after class.

* * *

**Axel**

Seeing Roxas everyday in class isn't the most pleasant thing in the world. Especially after _that_ night. After Demyx woke them up with his screams, Axel and Roxas followed through screaming. The car ride was awkward and a few minutes after they got back, Cloud came to pick up Roxas.

And they haven't spoken since. Roxas gets all nervous and jittery around Axel, and the redhead doesn't blame him.

They had drunken sex! While their friends were sleeping! On top of a clock tower! That should be like several laws broken!

Roxas was obviously a virgin, and a boy. A BOY. PENIS. Not boobies! Axel loved boobies!

During lunch, Axel quickly walked to their hidden spot and pulled out a joint. He took the biggest hit of his life as Larxene came. She held out her hand for a hit. "You can't get stoned forever. You gotta face the kid."

Demyx and Marluxia followed her and sat down in their circle. Demyx took a big hit as well, and began his "high advice" "Yeah, you're gonna be seeing him everyday in that class forever." _Uh, not forever Demyx. _"So you gotta sit him down and let it all out, tell him you didn't' mean it and just get past it. Which means never talk about it again." He passed it to Marluxia, then passed it back to Axel who was on a roll with taking long hits.

"Yeah, you're right. Y'know what? Next time I see that kid, we'll do that." Right on cue, as if the gods above where feeling sadistic that day, they presented him with Roxas walking towards them.

_Shit shit shiiiiit. _Axel thought. The gods really did hate him, didn't they? Is it cause he peed on the neighbors flowers when they told on him for ditching in the 6th grade?

Roxas wrinkled his nose at the smell of weed. "Hey uh Axel, can I talk to you?"

Axel, already high, nodded and stood up. He passed the joint to Larxene and tried his best to look cool.

Roxas lead the way and they ended up on another patch of grass, still a little hidden from everyone, and his group of friends.

The blonde looked as nervous as the redhead felt. "We gotta talk about what happened that night, man. We gotta face it and get over it." Axel laughed at how he pretty much said the same thing Demyx said. Roxas frowned at him. Axel didn't notice how hard he laughed, but didn't want to tell him he was high.

_Crap. So I'm gonna be stoned as fuck while we have this talk? Never peeing in their flowers again._

* * *

_**Reviews on how this is going would be nice! I take suggestions and appreciate your guy's reviews c:**_


End file.
